Lost and Found
by SKCherry
Summary: This is about Sakura getting lost, does she get to marry Xiaolang? Read on... FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Ok! Roll on 4th fic! I did this as an English essay in my SATs so I thought I'd type it up here! WAFF warning!  
  
Disclaimer: clamp owns CCS. I own this storyline and Xie-Xie.  
  
Lost and Found.  
  
Li Syaoran gazed pensively out of the window. He was bored, very bored. It had been5 years since he had arrived back in Hong Kong, after going to Japan to collect and retrieve something that belonged to his family. 5 years since he had last seen his cherry blossom: Kinomoto, Sakura. His one and only love.  
  
Sakura had honey brown hair and green eyes that would put the brightest and best emeralds to shame. Then her smile. That smile could brighten up the darkest day.  
  
With his perfect physique, messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes that you could just drown in if you looked in them long enough, Syaoran was a girl magnet at his school. He only wanted one girl though, and she lived in Tomeada, Japan.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as his butler, Wei, rushed through the door.  
  
"Master Syaoran! Master Syaoran! Your mother thought that you looked sad so we decided to fly the Cardmistress to Hong Kong, only she is missing! We cannot find her anywhere!"  
  
"Wei, calm down! I'll find her. Get the clan onto this. The Elders need to know or they'll get annoyed."  
  
Syaoran ran out the door, pausing just long enough to get his coat. The elders are always annoyed.  
  
  
  
Sakura meanwhile was walking along the deserted back streets of central Hong Kong. She sighed, all the streets looked the same to her; colourless and empty. She kept walking. Why did I come? I came because I love Syaoran. She was just telling herself this when she came across a park. The park had cherry trees in so she ran towards them. The cherry blossoms were falling all around her.  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked towards the park. Something told him that if he went to the park, that he would find Sakura. It was getting dark. When he reached the group of cherry trees- Sakuras- he saw an angel sitting under the tree, with the blossoms falling all around her. As he moved closer, he saw that it was his Sakura. Sakura looked up and saw him. She ran to him and kissed him.  
  
"I have missed you, Saku-Tenshi"  
  
"I've missed you more, Syao-chan!"  
  
Syaoran took Sakura back to the clan's mansion, where Syaoran's 4 sisters, who were anxious to see their brother's tao, greeted them.  
  
"Didi!"  
  
Syaoran glared at them. He hated being called that!  
  
"Syao-chan! Stop glaring!" came Sakura's voice.  
  
The four sisters fussed over Sakura until Yelan, Syaoran's mother came in. the sisters left the room, leaving Yelan, Syaoran and Sakura behind.  
  
"Xiaolang. Cardmistress, I'm glad that you are all right."  
  
"Thank you, Yelan-san."  
  
"Xiaolang, are you happy now that Sakura is here?"  
  
"Yes Ma-Ma. Very happy."  
  
At that, Yelan nodded and smiled. She left the room and spoke to Wei, who was outside.  
  
"Yes. Tell the Elders to plan the wedding."  
  
"Yes mistress Yelan. Sakura-san and Master Xiaolang will make a perfect couple."  
  
Xie-Xie, one of Syaoran's followers had heard this and was not pleased. That Sakura girl had better stay off my Xiaolang. Cardmistress or not, Xiaolang will be mine!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Well if I get over 2 reviews, nice reviews, I'll carry on. Cya!  
  
Oh, 4 all u Kero n Yue fans out there, they're coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Soz this is so late, ff.net would not upload this chapter! Well, thanks 2: Wildkat, ChibiSakura374737 Lil'sakura tenshi For reviewing my fic! (Didi is supposed 2 mean brother) (Also thanks 2 one of my 3 reviewers 4 telling me that Xie-Xie means thank u in mandarin, but don't blame me! My 1st language is English followed by Welsh and French. I only know the Japanese and Chinese that I read in the fics!)  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, Nelvava owns CC. (UGH!)  
  
  
  
Lost and Found: Part 2  
  
  
  
*Wham! Smack! * Syaoran Li bowed to his beaten up opponent. He was on the outside training lawn, practising his fighting skills. As he walked back to his room, he was followed by a group of girls. Among them was Xie-Xie. (A/N: If u hav a better name then Plz tell me and I'll add it!) She was still fuming about that conversation she'd overheard. ***Flashback*** Yelan left the room and spoke to Wei, who was outside. "Yes. Tell the elders to plan the wedding." *** End flashback*** Yelan was talking about Xiaolang and that Kinomoto girl, Xie-Xie was sure of that. Just then, she was there. Xie-Xie's newest enemy; Kinomoto Sakura. Xie-Xie had lots of enemies. Sakura was talking to Xiaolang, Xie-Xie's to- be fiancé. True, Xiaolang had refused every girl so far, but Xie-Xie knew that he would not reject her.  
  
Xiaolang's POV Ugh! Those dammed girls! They follow me everywhere! Especially that Xie-Xie girl. She's the worst. She bats her eyelids at me and waits for me whatever I'm doing! I cannot get rid of the nuisance. Then I see Sakura. And I smile. She walks up to me and we start talking. I notice Xie-Xie glaring at my cherry blossom and I just ignore her. Sakura and I walk into my private lounge. Those annoying girls can't get in here.  
  
Normal POV Sakura sat down on the sofa. "Looks like you've got a fanclub." She smiles. "They're %$^^*£ annoying." "Xiaolang!" The couple talked quietly until Yelan came in. She announced a ball to celebrate their engagement. At that, Sakura frowned. "What?" "Let me guess, the Elders have decided to make me marry Sakura, right?" "Yes." Yelan looked hopefully at her only son, waiting for his reaction. "Fine by me, Sakura?" "Make that 2 of us." And so the couple were engaged.  
  
Meanwhile, Xie-Xie was plotting. She had found someone to help her in her plan against that evil girl, Kinomoto. The guy that was helping her was called Honeto, Allen. He wanted Sakura, She wanted Xiaolang, it was perfect. All they had to do was separate the couple. But that was going to be harder than they originally thought.  
  
2 B cont.. Ok, I dunno where this is going! Hav ne ideas? This is gonna b S+S and a happy ending ok? Soz this is SOOOOO short! Plz R&R *on knees* PLZ! *Sobbing* PLZ! Well, CYA! Sakurakawaiicherry 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya peeps! Well, this is the 3rd part of Lost and Found. (I didn't mean for it to go on for so long!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/ CC. I own the plot, Xie-Xie and Honeto Allen.  
  
Lost and Found, part 3. Over the following few days, Xie-Xie and Honeto did their best to split up the happy couple.  
  
Xie-Xie's P.O.V. Well, this had better work, this is our 4th attempt at this. Honeto distracts Sakura while I get Xiaolang. It's foolproof! Xie-Xie walked up to Xiaolang who was waiting patiently for Sakura, who was 10 mins late for meeting him. "Uh, hi Xiaolang!" She batted her eyelids at him. He grunted in response. "So, Sakura hasn't turned up has she? She's sooooo unreliable! I, on the other hand would never do a thing like that! "If you have something against me, tell me to my face." Sakura's voice said. With that Xie-Xie left, brooding over the fact that she had not succeeded.  
  
Normal P.O.V. Honeto was waiting for Xie-Xie in the main hall. She walked up to him. "WHAT WENT WRONG?!" "Sakura was not as easy to distract as I had originally thought." "We have to separate them. They are not right for each other." "Sakura's destiny is with me. She is just blinded by him." "H.Honeto? What is the best way to split them up, with as much hurting on both sides as possible?" "Well, that would be to. uh. " "If Sakura was seeing you, then she would be cheating on Xiaolang." Said Xie-Xie. "And if he found out." interrupted Honeto. "He would dump her and then." Xie-Xie continued. "Which would leave them free for us." Finished Honeto. They smiled evilly at each other.  
  
**** The following day, Honeto followed Sakura until she turned around and asked him what he wanted. At that moment, Xie-Xie was chasing Xiaolang around a corner. Honeto grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and before she had time to react, he kissed her hard. "Mumph! " She protested through the kiss, struggling to be free of his grip. At that moment, Xiaolang appeared, saw his love struggling to get free, and got mad. Very mad. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Sakura demanded angrily as she finally managed to pull out of his grip. Xiaolang punched Honeto in the face. "You ever touch my girl again, Honeto, and you'll be in a wheelchair for life." With that, Xiaolang and Sakura promptly left. "Damn!" Honeto cursed. "Kuso!" "We will get them apart. Xiaolang is mine!" Xie-Xie declared.  
  
Unbeknown to them, one of the seven Elders heard this and smiled. He walked back to the other Elders to tell them this new bit of information.  
  
****  
  
Two days later, Xiaolang and Sakura were called in front of the Elders. "Li, Xiaolang. Kinomoto, Sakura. It has been called to our attention that two of Xiaolang's relatives have objections to your wedding." The first Elder said. "Honeto, Allen. Li, Xie-Xie, please step forward." "We have decided on a course of action." Another Elder declared. "The Cardmistress and Xie-Xie will fight for Xiaolang." A shocked murmur rose from the crowd. "WHAT?" Sakura and Xie-Xie shouted. The Elders just nodded. The two girls were led out onto one of the huge training fields. As they took fighting stances, the oldest Elder called out to them. "Oh yes. Cardmistress, you may not use your cards or staff." Sakura just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well. SORRY! No Kero or Yue in that! Well, they're present in the next chapter, cuz at the moment they're in the Sakura Book. Plz review! CYA! SKC 


	4. Ending

It's me again! Missed me? Looks to side whaddya mean "no"? Sigh newayz, on wid the fic! PS: this is gonna b v short!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS/ CC or nething. Only the plot, Xie-Xie and Honeto Allan.  
  
Lost and found. Part 4  
  
Sakura just stared at him in disbelief. This was not good, how was she to beat Xie-Xie if she could not use her wand or cards? Then she had a thought. "Can I call up Keroberus and Yue to use one card? The card will not be used against Xie-Xie." The Elders thought about this then agreed. Sakura took out the Sakura Book. "Keroberus and Yue, Hear my call and obey! I Sakura, under our contract command you! RELEASE!!!" Her magic circle appeared under her and her staff in her hand. Keroberus and Yue appeared and looked around themselves. "Hey, Sakura!" Kero said. "I need your help. I need to create another new card." The clansmen gasped. To create a new card? What was the Cardmistress planning? The guardians stepped into Sakura's wand. Sakura began to chant. "Cards of the Sakura! A new card needs to join you, lend me your strength to create this card!" The Sakura Cards floated around Sakura's head. They spun faster and faster. They then spun towards the wand and merged with it. "I call apon the powers of my Star! Ancient forces near and far! New Card, transfer all your might, and draw your power from my light! KNOWLEDGE!!!" The air around Sakura crackled with magic, her aura was so bright that many looked away. Then it was over, the light returned to normal. Sakura looked at the card in her hand and smiled. She called the other cards back, and her guardians walked over to join Xiaolang. The newly made knowledge card filled Sakura with knowledge on how to defeat Xie-Xie. Within a matter of seconds Xie-Xie was beaten. Xiaolang was hers. Xiaolang ran over to Sakura and kissed her, which she returned. The Elders proclaimed Sakura worthy of Xiaolang and they got married. The only problem was that they had forgotten to tell Touya, who was not pleased to see that the "Chinese Gaki" had stolen his Kaijou, which earned him a stomp on the foot.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that was it!.. u h8ed it didn't u? well tell me how much u hated it by reviewing! DO NOT FLAME.well, not unless u really hav 2! SKC 


End file.
